


Twisted Dimension

by Demoncrow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Beginning is set around death of itachi, Brotherly Bonding, Cousin Incest, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Lives, Protective Siblings, Sasuke is 12 and Madara is 14, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Slow Romance, Then Itachi will be 16 and Izuna will be 14, Uchiha Incest, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, Weird Plot Shit, and then afterwards sasukes in Madaras era and izunas in itachis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoncrow/pseuds/Demoncrow
Summary: au where Sasuke wakes up as 'Izuna', Izuna wakes up as 'Sasuke' due to their physical similarities Madara doesn't notice, but Itachi does and tries to get Sasuke back.





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn't like he hated Itachi, he merely hated the fact that he couldn't confide in his little brother. Itachi was loyal to the village, he worked as a spy for both Obito and them.

What was the point? Sacrificing their own clan, killing his parents even if their father made Sasuke feel weak. None of it made any sense to Sasuke, even now it was bullshit.

Itachi deserved to live, he needed to be here with Sasuke. No one understands why Sasuke is so attached to Itachi, neither Naruto nor Sakura.

Didn't matter. Because Sasuke had...well he had no one as of now. Suigetsu had gone with Juugo and Karin to a local shop to purchase some food for the road. Whereas Sasuke decided to train at the camp they set up. 

The world was cruel, Sasuke could only walk on this path of cruelty. He was also cruel at times, just to spite the world that took his brother. He regrets that day.

The blood that stained his hands was his elder brothers, seeing him slowly losing conciousness was hell. Traumatic even. God damn, he thinks to himself, there is too many thoughts of the past. He can't concentrate on anything but Itachi...

Then again it's been a week since Itachi's death and he isn't exactly coping well. How could he? He knew all too well the feelings of loneliness, now he truly was alone without his brother.

"Pity isn't it?"

Sasuke looks around to the voice. "And?" Sasuke replies instantly, quickly pulls out Kusanagi.

Sasuke eyes the area once more. Whoever spoke was hiding, hiding well too. "Show yourself, coward!" Sasuke spoke loudly.

"Aww, but if I did, you'd pulverise me!" The voice was familar. It was nasally and loud, similar to Naruto's, except it was simply a facade. Tobi was talented enough to not reveal his real voice. Sasuke knew of course, he did recall at one point listening to Tobi instruct him on the destruction of Konoha.

Tobi's true voice was deep and was blunt. Yet it still held a bit of the nasalish tone Tobi uses. As if he was once a child with dreams, maybe, who knows Tobi was obviously not to be trusted.

"Tch," Sasuke groans, "it's about damn time you just tell me what you want, Tobi." Sasuke puts Kusanagi away, gently brushes strands of hair from his face.

The death of Itachi really was taking it's toll on him. Here he is 18 and he still wakes up in sweat and trembles in his hands.

Tobi immediately jumps off of a tree branch. A loud thump is heard. "Sasuke-kuun~" Tobi sings and approaches Sasuke who stood near a few large rocks. "You seem well, even after killing your brother!"

Tobi pats Sasuke's shoulder, leans forward to his ears. "However, you shouldn't be blaming yourself for what you did. He himself brought this upon his own life."

Tobi usually wasn't this forward, nor ever said things about Sasuke's emotional state. But damn for once Tobi had a point, he could easily see through Sasuke just as he could to Tobi. Maybe not so much as well as Tobi could do, but he did notice Tobi's erratic behaviors.

And especially around a certain ninja in Konoha... Not that Sasuke cares, but it was peculiar to see Tobi and Kakashi interact.

Tobi was odd as hell. But around Kakashi, he was ten times worse. Maybe it's because they both seem so unaware of each other's existence, or maybe that Tobi enjoys to banter and talk to Kakashi instead of killing him.

Juugo had told Sasuke about it, Karin brushed it off as Juugo overreacting but Sasuke doubts it.

Tobi himself knew more than they did. So be it if he has a weird relationship with Kakashi. It's none of Sasuke's business.

"Oi, Sasuke! What's that masked bastard doing here?!" Suigetsu is already running to hopefully beat the shit out of Tobi. The idiot trips on a small branch and instead falls facedown onto the dirt.

"Bahahahhahaha!!" Tobi laughs and warps to Suigetsu. Tobi pauses and snaps his fingers. "Sasuke, can we eat him now?!"

Suigetsu groans, "Ouch..." And realizing what Tobi said, "What?! You are not eating me bastard!!" Suigetsu brushes the dust off his shirt. "Hmph, Karin and Juugo are taking foreverrrr and I'm hungryyyy."

"Me too!! But Sasuke-kun says I can't eat you. Which is too bad because you look delicious!" Tobi wiggled his hands as if he was gonna grab Suigetsu right then and there and cook him.

These two were already annoying Sasuke. They were too loud, like Naruto, they never knew when to shut the hell up. And always managed to cause a ruckus.

"Enough. Both of you. I'm getting a headache, you two can argue elsewhere. And if not, I'll arrange both of your graves." The glare he gave to both of them signified that their antics had to end. Or else, they'd face his wrath.

"Fine fine, but if Suigetsu doesn't bring me Dango... I get to eat at least half his arm." Tobi twirls around Suigetsu and taps on the albino's head.

"Bastard. I am not letting that happen!" Suigetsu pouts, "and even if I did. You're dirty as hell."

"How dare you accuse the Tobi, also known as a good boy, as dirty!" Tobi yells and punches Suigetsu's head. "Ow!! Stop abusing me, masked bastard!!"

Tobi folds his arms and shakes his head. "Each time you call me a bastard, you owe me three dangos, fish boy!" Suigetsu barks at Tobi. "Who you callin' fishboy?! I'll have you know I'm from a village where-"

"Both of you shut up!" Sasuke roars out. He was tired, watching the two bicker was like seeing Naruto and Sakura fight over useless shit. It did remind him of him and Naruto a bit. Again, useless memories, but Sasuke is prone to living in the past sometimes.

"I'm going to take a nap, if you need me I'll be getting away from both of your dumbasses. Try not to kill him, Tobi."

Sasuke turns away from them and swiftly enters the small tent. While taking off his robe, he sighs. The peacefulness wouldn't last, the thoughts and nightmares of Itachi linger like death itself.

As he lays down, he can't help but feel an unusual feeling. Off. Weird. Strange. Would describe what he felt now. He couldn't hear Suigetsu or Tobi arguing, good but odd. Not a single footstep either.

As he slowly loses conciousness, he notices the inevitable pain of watching his nightmares come alive.

Except they don't come. For the first time, they've stopped. And Sasuke sleeps in peace. Soft breathes instead of heavy ones that suffocated him, cold skin instead of sweaty hands that trembled.

Soft breathes that slow down as he enters another realm. Unconscious of the new surroundings, the second body that he'd wake up to.

It is awfully quiet, Sasuke thought. At this point he expected Juugo to pull open the tent and wake him up, or Karin screaming about how 'sexy and cute' Sasuke is when he sleeps. Not even the annoying Tobi who occasionally dropped dangos everywhere in the tent, even putting one in Sasuke's mouth as he slept.

Whatever. It's nothing. Paranoia, that's all. They wouldn't leave him. He quickly goes back to sleep, leaving those thoughts for the unusual quiet morning.

Soft snores can be heard instead of the usual loud ones of Suigetsu's, or Karin moaning about...her perfumes, Juugo mumbling about Kimimaro.

Soft snores that were unfamiliar, did not belong to his group. Snores that were definitely not his either.

I swear to god, Sasuke thought, if Suigetsu got the wrong tent, he'll gladly let Tobi eat him.

And suddenly the snores are gone. Finally, peace.

"Izuna! Wake up!! You can't just sleep all day when we need to train!"

Sasuke couldn't tell who spoke, but he knew that wasn't his name. Izuna? Who the fuck is in his tent?

"Mm. Get out of my tent, Suigetsu.." he turns away and covers the soft sheets over his head.

"Grrr, Izuna, you know damn well we have to train today, hard too, or else father will demand me to leave you to rot for fucks sake, brother."

The voice was undeniably affectionate, yet hard and determined. And really really annoying. Like an annoying Naruto but a bit more mature? Or...or like Tobi but simply it stood out. The stranger's voice held a tone of importance and care.

"Suigetsu? Have you gone mad already, brother, we do not have time to spare for you to just sleep!"

Damn this. Fine then, Sasuke will wake up, show whoever the hell interrupted him a little fight.

That is until he wakes up in a wooden room, looking right at another boy with black eyes and tannish skin, very spiky shortish hair. Blue even like the Uchiha. And the boy even gasps in surprise.

"Your small indents are gone, Izuna! What did you do?"

Sasuke shook his head, "I-I..." He struggled to speak because the boy in front of him was no doubt. Madara Uchiha. A young, but loud Madara Uchiha.

The young Madara even grins at him. "Never mind that but come on we don't have time, by the time Hashirama and Tobirama come, we'll be late!"

Sasuke glanced around the room, it appeared simple with scrolls laying in an organized manner. A few clothes laid on the floor, crumpled papers and kunais. Symbols of their clan laid above the front entrance of the room.

So he was right, this boy was an uchiha, probably Madara.

Sasuke looked down at his hands they were smaller than before, pale and thin.

"Izuna," Madara asks, "why do I feel like you had a nightmare? I'm right here!!! Let me wake you up."

Madara drags Sasuke out of the white sheets he'd been clinging tightly to. "Urgh," Madara grunts. "Get your ass out of bed!"

This was horrible. 

Sasuke eventually lets go and stumbles off of the comforter. 

"See? Now that wasn't hard was it now, brother?"

Sasuke rolls his eyes, "Whatever. And since when were we brothers, weirdo." 

Madara laughs, "Ok I get it you really are having a nightmare. I am your brother whether you like it or not Izuna, I love you but you're the weird one as of now." 

Madara lifts Sasuke's now small body up. God, he was shorter than the other. Very short indeed.

"Have you always been this short, Izu?" Madara scrunches up his nose, "and have you always smelt like snakes too. The fuck you been eating??"

Snakes?? Sasuke couldn't believe he just said he smelled like snakes. 

"I-I don't smell like snakes." Sasuke tries to push Madara away as Madara holds his arm tightly. 

"Ah ah ah, you are coming to the bathroom and you are gonna wake that pale ass of yours and eat something while you're at it, whimpy ass arms."

Sasuke would rather die, than to exist with this boy, no way is this Madara Uchiha.

"Fine. But tell me are you really Madara Uchiha?" Sasuke smirked, even if he's a kid, the arrogance is still there.

Madara stared at him.  

"Did you lose your memories too, Izu?? Do I have to tell you that I am the God Madara Uchiha for you to just wash up and prepare to train??"

Madara continued to ramble. "If so, I'll kick you if you dare ask again a stupid question, like we're brothers, Izuna and Madara."

Oh. So he really is Madara. But why is he still calling him Izuna? 

 


	2. The past, the present completely intertwine.

 Madara gave another incredulous stare.

"Nuh nuh nuh, Izuna, if you're hallucinating I can call Tobirama to kiss you...knowing you two, you'd both enjoy it."

Madara giggles before returning a serious look to his younger brother. He was proud of Izuna, even if his features were far softer than his. And now that he notices it, Izuna's skin was paler than ever. And his hair was still covering his cheeks, still held that spikiness to them.

But something about the color was a bit different, a bit too blue for Madara's eyes. There was also something about Izuna's eyes that currently made Madara unsure if his brother was alright.

It's just the slightly dark color underneath his eyes, he looked extremely tired than Madara's ever seen him. His brother's voice also used to be much more demanding, hard to ignore, quiet.

And the voice he just heard was strangely meeker, frankly confident. Which was weird because Madara was the confident one!

Madara held Izuna's hand tighter. "You're coming to clean yourself up, ok?" He had to be responsible for his messy little brother, even if his own brother seems to not know that he is, in fact, Madara "god" Uchiha.

Sasuke shies away, "I'm not even that dirty, so can you let go of me." Sasuke tries to avoid making eye contact with Madara.

Mainly because he looked eerily like the older Madara, but also because he was different than Itachi.

As a sibling, Madara was warm, talkative, actually looked at Sasuke like he was his brother. Well, he sorta could be, in this situation that is. But it was the absolute look of adoration, acknowledgment of his presence that put Sasuke off.

Not that Itachi was a bad brother, it's just Itachi had other things going on, he had to be that way to protect Sasuke. So, Sasuke doesn't blame him.

However, Madara's loving yet pleasant nature really made Sasuke feel...less alone. The look in Madara's eyes was sincere, he was confused though because of how Sasuke was acting.

Madara playfully punches Sasuke's right arm. "If we keep bantering like this, Hashirama's gonna assume I chickened out!" Madara pulls Sasuke into a hug, "Now come on, I love you for the way you are, enough of this confusion, little brother."

God, even hearing those words made a difference to Sasuke. Unlike Itachi, Madara was more prone to speaking whatever he likes, rather than hiding secrets.

Sasuke loved it, secretly.

He hated to say it but he craved affection. He was touch starved for someone to hold him, emotionally and physically.

For anyone to love him unconditionally, not like Itachi's love which hurt him in the end. Sometimes it was too much to even think about Itachi, maybe Madara could help him understand what a reasonable sibling relationship is.

And not a complicated one that Itachi sadly brought. Sasuke loved Itachi, really he did. But Itachi inevitably hurt him, now Sasuke has to deal with this trauma of his dead brother on his own.

It ached like a thorn in the woods. Persistent, never-ending.

Only to be relieved by a gentle hand. In this case, Madara.

Wherever he is, it could be a lot better than the black hell he was already living in with Tobi and Taka.

It definitely made him feel something besides anger, sadness, loneliness, the hole of living without Itachi.

For the first time in maybe ten years, Sasuke felt happiness. Excluding the times he spent with his family, maybe the time in Konoha.

Madara gave him a feeling of comfort, nothing he's ever felt much less known could feel.

Sasuke couldn't help but break the armor he wore. He needed too, anyways. "T-Thanks, Madara."

Sasuke had tears in his eyes, sniffled his nose. It wasn't like he was unemotional, but more of the likes of being seen in a vulnerable state. But also he was still grieving over Itachi's death. How else would he live? Without the comfort of his elder, what the fuck was the point of anything?

Madara notices too. "Ohh, ohh Izuna. Don't cry," Madara lets Sasuke cry on his shoulder. "It's ok, we don't need to go train... I didn't know you weren't feeling so good." He gently rubs Sasuke's back, noticing how thin he was. Damn, Madara thought, Izuna was emotional but this is new. Unexpected, too.

Sasuke pushes Madara away. "I probably shouldn't be seen crying in front of you, right?" Sasuke laughed bitterly, he was confused as to why he was crying and why in front of Madara Uchiha of all people.

Madara groans. "Izuna. I've told you this many times, I will protect you and love you. Whether father sees you as weak, I will not falter my love for you. Whether we both die together, or I die for you, I will continue to love you. For being you." Sasuke notices how strangely beautiful Madara is when he's not grinning like a madman or laughing like a god damned villain. But instead, he smiled like Itachi would and held emotions that were eerily similar to Naruto's.

He wasn't the oh so powerful Madara he knew in his time, but the Madara Uchiha who cared too much for his own good, the one who had a loud mouth and was purely in it for his brother's sake and not for the sake of insignificant power. 

It was awfully nice to see as broken as Sasuke was in his era, Madara had been broken too. And here he still looked like someone who loved, someone who didn't know how terrible the villages in the future would treat their clan.

Madara looked childish even amidst the war he and Hashirama had to face through as children.

Much to Sasuke's surprise he and Madara would both have to fight in. Considering he was 'Izuna' at the moment and has no way of going back to his time era. 

He had to be grateful for the kind attitude that this young Madara had for him. As his brother, of course, he'd be affectionate. Something that Sasuke missed dearly. After all, Itachi was dead now. And there was no way to reverse the effects of his own blind hatred for his elder.

One of his biggest regrets, of course, was killing Itachi. It truly pains him to even think about the last familiar poke that Itachi had done to him. 

"You alright, Izuna?" Madara noticed the slight frown on his brother's face. It didn't suit Izuna, but it did remind Madara of his own frowns he'd do towards Tobirama. _Strange,_ Madara thought.

Madara brushes that thought away. He didn't want to make Izuna cry again, despite his obliviousness he knew better. Madara bit his lip. "Should we go train or should I leave you to your own, little brother?" Sasuke shook his head. He wanted to know more about the Senju's and the relationship they had between Madara. 

 

Even if he was stuck here for enternity, Sasuke doesn't mind it. No more annoying Karin, idiotic Tobi, the hell of existing without Itachi. It seemed to fit well. This new era signified a rebirth. 

 

As Izuna, he must live through. 

And for once he can forget who Itachi Uchiha was, instead remember who Madara Uchiha is. 

Ending the vicious cycle of seeing his dead brother's eyes.

 

"I guess...we can train..." Sasuke replies, awkwardly. He was slightly embarrassed at the change of his heart. It seemed a bit too sudden. For him and Madara.

 

"You sure?" Madara asks, explains once again. "We could just not go, Hashirama's not gonna kill me if we miss this one time." Madara then grins. "But I do know Tobirama will wanna fight you, the kid can't admit he likes you, haha." 

 

Sasuke was embarrassed even more. What's Izuna and Tobirama's relationship exactly? 

"Anyways, it's up to you, Izu-ni." Sasuke tries to smile, but his lips only manage an awkward grin. "I said it's fine, Madara." 

 

"Fine! But Tobirama's going to beat you senseless for wasting his time!" Madara rushes out, and waves quickly at Sasuke. 

 

Sasuke jogs forward, his bare feet touching the coldness of the wooden floor. It felt odd, considering he hasn't lived in a building like this since he was a child. Fond memories and hellish ones.

 

Sasuke decides right then, that playing Izuna would be more of challenge than anything. Frankly, Sasuke had a difficult personality, Madara's already noticed. 

 

But Sasuke doesn't care. This was his new home. 

 

If Tobirama wants a fight, so be it. Sasuke had enough confidence to fight back. 

 

Or as Madara's little brother, Izuna, had enough power to fend Tobirama off. 

 

And so he and Madara walk to the entrance of their home, evenly put on their grey shoes. 

 

"Let's go kick their asses, Izuna." Madara gives a cheeky grin. Sasuke simply nods. He was never good at expressing his emotions. 

 

"God, you're still the same as ever, Izuna. Never failing to be a emotionless punk."

 

"Yeah." Sasuke replies. He despised how awkward he really was. All the confidence he had faltered when he stood with Madara. 

 

Madara seemed to breath and ooze confidence. Whereas, he simply expressed confidence rather than feeling it. 

 

Such an odd, odd, feeling to feel. 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Sunlight Once More

* * *

 

If it were up to Sasuke, he wouldn’t want to go anywhere else. Not without getting to understand Madara. Madara intrigued him. He and Sasuke were similar in a few ways. Maybe not so much in personality, but more so in their life stories. They both had to deal with the deaths of their brothers, being outcasts of their own villages, well you get the point. While Sasuke doesn’t like the deaths of his family being slaughtered to define Itachi’s choices, he did acknowledge that Itachi had faced difficult trials.

That’s just how it was for the Uchiha though. They seemed to bring death all around them. Tragedy was a part of who they are, as a clan they never fought it but rather embraced it. In Sasuke’s eyes that was their biggest flaw, they cared too much to the point that they’d fought blindly.

Madara tilted his head, as if on cue,”You’re creeping me out, Izuna, you look like you’re going to kill _me_ instead of Tobirama!” Sasuke shook his head. “I’m just thinking about some things, that’s all.” Madara glances at Izuna fixing the tip of his shoes. He can’t help but notice how small his brother’s toes were, which was genuinely...cute. Sasuke takes notice of Madara’s staring. He blushes. “Could you not stare at my feet like that, Madara?”

Madara pouts, “You’re my brother, can’t I just enjoy the view of your cute little toes?” Madara was being a complete smug asshole towards him. Sasuke knew that, yet it comforted him. To actually feel comforted for once. It was rare.

“Fine, but only this time,” Sasuke answers and pouts at Madara,”if you stare at me any longer than that, Tobirama’s going to think you’re into _me_ .” _Oh? And would that be so bad_ , Madara thinks. God, sometimes it kills him how cute Izuna is. Even if he was acting like a tsundere brat. He wasn’t just a brother to Madara, he was the existence of Madara’s unconditional love. Nothing more nor nothing less. Just pure, tender, obvious love.

The two of them quickly walk from the wooden steps, onto the unusual grass that Sasuke now stood on. It wasn’t dry like the grass in Konoha, it was actual grass. A fairly bright green that reminded Sasuke of Sakura’s own eyes. As much as she annoyed him, she did have unique eyes.

Sasuke can’t help but look at Madara’s own robe, it fit him better than it did on Sasuke. The colors were the same as his robes which were navy blue. He tilted his head as if he was looking at an object he’d never held in his life. In this case, being seen with Madara as siblings. It was an odd situation to be in. Sasuke never had a sibling like Madara, of course the traumatic experience he faced with Itachi only made him become more awkward and quiet than he’d like to be.

Sometimes the loneliness taunted him more than anything. It walked with him like Itachi did when they were younger. And he could only breathe in the feelings that only pushed him further in the dark hell that he only wished he could escape from. It was as if he’d been born into pain, suffering, hate, nothing more.

Sasuke hated it. He hated it more than the broken lies of his brother’s sacrifice, maybe not so much as the hate he had for the village of the leaf though.

Madara noticed the look Izuna was giving him, he scrunched his nose. “Is there something on my face?! Izu?” Sasuke shook his head, replied softly, “You’re so much warmer than I expected, oniichan.” It was weird to say that to Madara instead of Itachi, but he had to keep the image of Izuna if he wanted to know more about Madara and the Senju’s. In a way Madara would become more of a brother than Itachi had been. Itachi lacked things that Madara could make up for in the end.

That’s how Sasuke thought of it anyways, the haze of the sadness is disappearing, maybe for once the sun will hit his skin again. The sun is something Sasuke had pushed away, ignored for the deep depression that had devoured him after Itachi’s death. After listening to so many lies from both him and Obito. Everyone constantly lied to him, so what did they expect? For him to be swayed by the bullshit that Konoha had done to his family and clan.

The venomous hate often came whenever he thought of that fucked up village. He shrugged it off for now.

Madara looks at Izuna. Something about his otouto frightened him more than it should have. The way his eyes looked sad and angry at the same time. And how each word he says only surprise him with wonder. Was his otouto angry? Sad? What could have been said to him to say such words to him.

“Did father lecture you again?” Madara’s expression quickly changed from confusion to serious. Sasuke noticed now that Madara was definitely different when he brings up his father. They must not have a good relationship, not surprising since Sasuke had his own father constantly compare him to Itachi. Although, Madara’s father may be worse than his own father was. Sasuke thinks the latter.

“No,” Sasuke sighs out, “I just meant that your presence is warm that’s all.” Madara was taken aback by this. Sometimes Izuna could be cold, very much like their father, didn’t like him meeting up with Hashirama or Tobirama. The same could be said about Tobirama about Hashirama. But for once, Izuna looked like he didn’t care at all. Even if their clans were bitter enemies.

“I don’t know, you seem sick to me, Izuna,” Madara looks at him carefully, gently brushes the small strands of hair that covered his brother’s face. His beautiful, serious, gentle face. He loved looking at Izuna for that reason. Izuna reminded him that even amongst this war, there would always be love. Even if he should be fighting Hashirama seriously, he doesn’t.

Sasuke just shrugs. “If you like Hashirama so much, I think it’s fine to just be his friend, even in the circumstances we are in.” He knew what Madara was going through. The clan themselves were both ignorant of each other. They only knew how to fight rather than speak to each other. And they’d rather kill children than submit to one another.

Madara felt his body freeze. It never hit him that Izuna would feel this way now. He didn’t say such things before, but now he’s saying things that would definitely get both of them in trouble. Which makes Madara freeze. Because he can’t have Izuna saying this around their father or the clan. It only scares him because… He could lose Izuna to it.

Knowing their father, he’d punish Izuna. He’d make him fight older Senju clan members, possibly die from it. The thought of this alone only made Madara reconsider their plans with Hashirama. He had to warn Izuna to be careful with his words.

“You know, Izuna, maybe we should just train by ourselves today? Father wouldn’t suspect a thing, he’s already suspicious of me, not you.” Madara grabbed Izuna by his shoulders. “I love you too much to lose you, otouto.” Madara whispers when he pulls Izuna into a warm embrace.

It was sudden, but not unwelcome to Sasuke. He listened to those words and understood what Madara’s anxiety came from. So, his father was definitely the type to send his own children to war. Sasuke could only grimace at the thought of his own father doing so to Itachi and him. This was another kind of hell that Sasuke had never experienced.

This was Madara Uchiha’s hell.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, but on the other hand i need time for tobirama and hashirama to meet the New Izuna (tm) aka Sasuke. I'm thinking next chapter is Izuna/Itachi as a filler for the main plot since I haven't started that part yet. anyways thanks for reading, I have no damn idea how it's gonna develop LMFAO


	4. Unknowing Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The foundation for everything he’s done up til now is because of Sasuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itachi's time to shine, as I promised this is the filler as I'm figuring out how to write mads/sasuke in their next part. enjoy ;p

Itachi knew better than to argue with his father especially around Sasuke. Noticing his younger brother could be tricky, due to how Sasuke’s observant nature and curiosity manage to get in his way. He knew their father treated him differently than Itachi. That was just how it was. Or how their father was, an insolent bastard, but Itachi did care for him. Even if he was truly flawed in comparison to their mother.

“You see, Sasuke isn’t going to get any better than you, you know that.” Fugaku states almost too calmly for Itachi’s taste. Cruel words, someday his father will see what Sasuke will eventually be. Itachi only shakes his head at his father’s words. “I don’t believe you know Sasuke that well then, otosan.” Fugaku only shrugs at Itachi’s reply, “Should I care?” Itachi laughs bitterly, quickly gets up from the soft carpet on the wood floor.

“You continue to underestimate him, as if he isn’t an Uchiha like myself.” Itachi simply smiles, before he turns his back on his father.

“It’s not like I don’t believe in him, Itachi, I just don’t want to continue to see him fail and expect me to praise him for trying, if he is an Uchiha he should be able to do a simple jutsu.” Itachi pauses, he looks back towards Fugaku sitting on the floor, the obvious disappointment in his eyes but also a look of curiosity as to why Itachi defended Sasuke’s inability to be as perfect as Itachi was when he was twelve.

“Then maybe you shouldn’t call yourself his father, until you act like one.” Itachi’s eyes had quickly changed from the raven black to the blood-like red of his sharingan. If his father even says one more thing about Sasuke, he might not even control himself from attacking him. Itachi had his doubts with his emotions, they cared him too often from caring far too much to becoming icy and cold in the matter of minutes. Itachi blames his father for this, a bit on his mother due to her sweet, too good to be true personality. The contrast between his father and his mother was drastic, definitely wasn’t good for Sasuke.

Fugaku is taken aback by Itachi’s tone, the look in Itachi’s eyes. Bloodthirsty, possibly filled with an unknown anger. Itachi was definitely changing, the Uchiha clan knew, his personality would no longer be needed here if he continues to act out. Especially towards his own father, they’d have to take him in and hold him accountable for his actions. Fugaku knew better than that though, his gut instinct is to apologize even if he isn’t a little bit sorry for his words about Sasuke.

Fugaku raises his hands up, as if submitting. “Fine, I do apologize for my harsh words, especially towards Sasuke.” Itachi clicks his tongue, merely looks away from his sorry excuse of a father. He slides open the door, gently slides it back, not even looking back at whatever expression his father was making. Their relationship was only going to get worse, he knew that. He knew too much for his own good.

Itachi glanced around the narrow hallway, it was awfully quiet for Sasuke not to be sneaking around. Unusual, too. At this hour Sasuke would have already been taunting him to take him out to practice, he would always decline. Itachi’s eyes narrowed, he decides to look for his little brother. Pry him out, even if his father continues to irritate him. He pushes those emotions and thoughts away, instead focuses on finding Sasuke.

* * *

 

Sasuke. Where could he be? It’s rather odd for him to be sleeping, he couldn’t possibly have left the house without a warning. Itachi eventually finds himself entering Sasuke’s room, the door only creaking momentarily. And to his surprise, Sasuke was sleeping. The sun coming from his window captures Sasuke’s sleeping features. Pale skin, the mess of his hair, the peaceful expression that is visible on his face. It’s beautiful, Itachi’s never seen Sasuke sleep so quiet. Or more often than not, he’d been too busy to give his little brother the attention his father had never given him. The unbearable reality that is evident in Sasuke’s treatment in comparison to Itachi’s childhood. It was clear that his little brother would eventually hate him, but he will also be far lonelier than any child who faces Sasuke’s wrath in the future for him.

The tragedy was going to unfold eventually. Hand in hand with his own mission, Sasuke will be faced with difficult situations. Itachi notices something on Sasuke’s features that wasn’t there before. He quietly enters the room, sliding the door shut, softly walks towards Sasuke’s unconscious body. He notices right away the odd trait that is above his upper lip, even as he slept. Right then, Itachi realizes that this isn’t Sasuke. How is the real question, where is another. Itachi will have to deal with this and the tension of his father, altogether he’ll need to find where Sasuke has gone to. And if it’s even possible to get him back from wherever he’s gone.

Itachi carefully examines the features, it’s strange how similar this boy is to Sasuke. If Itachi was careless and less observant, maybe he could have mistaken him for Sasuke. But he notices everything, most definitely notices any significant change in Sasuke’s behavior. It was his little brother after all, precious like his own sharingan, to an extent his very existence is for Sasuke’s wellbeing.

He may as well wait for this one to wake up, to question him but also welcome him. The biggest problem being their father for one thing, then onto the personality of this boy. Itachi sighed, leaned against the wall. He was only a teenager, but it seems like he was an adult already. The responsibility of finding his brother, taking care of this other boy, the world could be cruel.

The sun warms his cheeks, he simply observes the boy sleeping in Sasuke’s bed, the blue sheets making him look more like Sasuke than it should have. It was an odd feeling, but Itachi pushed it away. He didn’t want to think about the idea of not finding Sasuke, especially once his mission is due, he needed to be there for Sasuke, even if it cost him his life.

He loved Sasuke, that is all it was. The foundation for everything he’s done up til now is because of Sasuke. Sasuke this, Sasuke that, he was Itachi’s brother. His love was unconditional, will be the death of him someday. Itachi glances at the window, the sun bright and filled with the orange and yellow color that reminded him of the mornings he’d train.

His raven eyes momentarily change into his sharingan, knowing his fate was the worst of this mission. The anger towards his father still stands in his mind, his eyes stay red for awhile, far longer than it should have. But his emotions were all over the place as of now, so be it if he lashes out at his father.

He waits with the sun, the boy before him is in deep slumber.


End file.
